Unser Weg
by lyalein
Summary: Meine erste Songfic, also bitte lesen und Reviewen! Jemand ist gesorben und jemand trauert.. na ja, lest bitte selbst ^^


Unser Weg 

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du wirklich tot bist. Du warst schon lange am Leben, als ich erst geboren bin und hast dich nicht verändert, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. 

Doch jetzt stehe ich vor deinem Grab und du hast dich schlussendlich doch verändert.

_Ich kann nicht mehr sehen_

_Trau nicht mehr meinen Augen_

_Kann kaum noch glauben_

_Gefühle haben sich gedreht_

_Ich bin viel zu träge, um aufzugeben_

_Es wär auch zu früh_

_Weil immer was geht_

Ich gebe zu, im ersten Moment habe ich wirklich daran gedacht aufzugeben. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass es so viele Menschen, Elben, Zwerge, Hobbits und was auch immer für Kreaturen gibt, denen ich helfen kann.

Was hast du im Augenblick deines Todes gesagt? Es gibt noch Hoffnung. Ja, mich gibt es noch aber... was ist mit dir? Ohne dich bin ich doch noch die Hälfte dessen, was ich einmal war.

_Wir waren verschworen_

_Wären für einander gestorben_

_Haben den Regen gebogen_

_Uns Vertrauen geliehen_

_Wir haben versucht, auf der Schlussfahrt zu wenden_

_Nichts war zu spät_

Aber vieles zu früh 

Du wärst ja eh schon für mich gestorben und um das zu verkraften habe ich schon lange gebraucht. 

Aber jetzt, jetzt hat sich das Blatt gewendet. Da hattest Angst, dass ich zu früh von dir gehe und jetzt bist es du. 

Mir wäre es doch anders herum lieber gewesen.

_Wir haben uns geschoben_

Durch alle Gezeiten 

_Wir haben uns Verzettelt_

_Uns verzweifelt geliebt_

_Wir haben die Wahrheit so gut es geht verlogen_

_Es war ein Stück vom Himmel_

_Dass es dich gibt_

Ohne dich wäre ich nie soweit gekommen. Und doch ließ ich es soweit kommen.

Ich hatte schon die Vorahnung, dass dir etwas passieren würde, jedoch habe ich mich doch von dir überreden lassen, dich mitzunehmen. Warum nur?

Mir selbst fragen zu stellen hilft jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter, ich denke lieber mit Freuden, an die Augenblicke zurück, in denen du noch bei mir warst.

Die schönsten meines Lebens.

_Du hast jeden Raum_

_Mit Sonne geflutet_

_Hast jeden Verdruss_

_Ins Gegenteil verkehrt_

_Nordisch Nobel deine sanftmütige Güte_

_Dein unbändiger Stolz_

_Das Leben ist nicht fair_

Nein, fair war das Leben noch nie. Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, warum das Schicksal immer mich auswählen musste, aber diesmal frage ich mich nicht.

Vielleicht warst du einfach zu schön für diese Welt.

_Der Film getanzt_

_In einem silbernen Raum_

_Von einem goldenen Balkon_

_Die Unendlichkeit bestaunt_

_Heillos versunken, trunken_

_Weil alles war erlaubt_

_Zusammen im Zeitraffer_

_Mittsommernachtstraum_

Wir beide. Zusammen. Ich kann mich noch gut an den Augenblick erinnern, in dem wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Als ob es gestern gewesen wäre.

Du behandeltest mich wir einen kleinen Bruder, was ich ja eigentlich auch war. Nur jetzt bin ich wohl nur noch der jüngere Bruder, denn kleiner wie du war ich nur bei unserem ersten Treffen. 

Als wir und dann nach Jahren wiedergesehen und verliebt haben war ich schon einen halben Kopf größer als du.

_Du hast jeden Raum_

_Mit Sonne geflutet_

_Hast jeden Verdruss_

_Ins Gegenteil verkehrt_

_Nordisch nobel deine sanftmütige Güte_

_Dein unbändiger Stolz_

_Das Leben ist nicht fair_

Ich weis noch gar nicht wie ich den Rest meines Lebens ohne dich meistern soll. Doch mir wird schon etwas einfallen.

Wie du schon gesagt hast, es gibt noch Hoffnung.

Dein aufrechter Gang 

_Deine wahren Gedichte_

_Deine heitere Würde_

_Dein unerschütterliches Geschick_

_Du hast der Fügung_

_Deine Stirn geboten_

_Hast ihn nie verraten_

Deinen Plan vom Glück 

Ich frage mich immer noch was du dir von deinem Leben versprochen hast. Deinem Leben mit mir.

Doch ich werde es wohl nie erfahren, denn du kannst mir meine Frage, und viele andere, die ich auch noch habe, nicht mehr beantworten.

_Ich gehe nicht weg_

_Hab meine Frist verlängert_

_Neune Zeitreise_

_Unbekannte Welt_

_Habe dich sicher_

_In meiner Seele_

_Trag dich bei mir_

_Bis der Vorhang fällt_

Denn ohne dich würde ich alles, was noch vor mir liegt auch nicht schaffen

Hoffnung allein hat noch keine Berge versetzt.

_Trag dich bei mir_

_Bis der Vorhang fällt_

_---_

**Anmerkungen: **Na, wer ist das wohl? Sehr schwer (soll sarkastisch gemeint sein)...

Damit auch die die Songfic kapieren, die den Appendix (keine Ahnung) welcher das jetzt war) nicht gelesen haben, noch etwas zur Erklärung:

Unser lieber Aragorn hat in Bruchtal, wo er seine Kindheit verbracht hat, den Namen _Estel_ bekommen, was Elbisch ist und übersetzt soviel wie Hoffnung bedeutet. 

Das Lied selbst finde ich einfach nur zum heulen *snif* Ich mag ja den Grölemeier eigentlich nicht so, aber das Lied geht (bei mir zumindest) einfach unter die Haut... *Taschentuch hol*

_Was habe ich jetzt vergessen? Ach ja! **Bitte, bitte, bitte Reviewen!!!** Ist meine allererste Songfic und überhaupt das erste,_

_ was ich zum Thema Herr der Ringe geschrieben habe, also lasst mich wissen, wenn ich noch mehr schreiben soll oder gleich _

_aufhören soll. A/A (diesmal Anakin/Amidala(Padmé) aus StarWars gemeint)  ist eh schon mein Lieblingspairing, desswegen_

_ habe ich gesacht warum versuche ich es nicht noch mal mit A/A (diesmal Aragorn/Arwen, obwohl ich sie nicht gerade so _

_gut leiden kann *Glorfindels Rolle...?!*) ^^_


End file.
